This invention relates to a sail for small water craft, and more particularly, to sails for kayaks and canoes. Kayaks and canoes have been used for water transportation for hundreds of years. Traditionally, these craft have been designed for one or two man crews, using paddles for propulsion. Sailing craft have also been used for several thousands of years. However, sails usually require more than one person to handle them effectively. Also, due to sometimes large bending moments, masts were large and were designed to be locked into place, making quick installation and removal while in the water difficult.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties. It consists of a spinnaker, a mast, and the fittings that secure the mast and the sail to the watercraft. One innovation in this design is the use of a free backstay. By not connecting the backstay to the mast, all bending moments are removed from the mast. The mast is only subjected to compressional forces when the sail is in use. Another innovation is a design to allow fast reefing of the sail. By changing the configuration of three clips, the sail area can be reduced by 50 percent. Thus, the sail design provides a great deal of control without a lot of difficult manipulation of the sail. Finally, the mast telescopes which allows for quick erection and retraction without a lot of movement. The mast components are also connected with an internal shock cord to prevent loss of the individual mast components.
It is an object of this invention to produce a spinnaker sail for kayaks or canoes that has a free backstay.
It is another object of this invention to produce a telescoping mast system that can be erected and retracted quickly and easily.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system to reef the spinnaker with a minimum of movement or effort.